Do It All Again
by Rusher19
Summary: Una fiesta donde uno no quería ir, tal vez que tu amigo te lleve arrastras no es mala idea, conocer a un chico muy sexy puede cambiarte la noche de la mejor madera...mal summary xDD pero le gustara contiene Slash/Lemon : Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ya eh vuelto! con una nueva historia **

**de 2 cap se que amo el Kogan & Jarlos (de echo ya tengo ideas para mi siguientes fincs con ellos)**

**pero quería probar algo diferente, así que sera **

**mi primer Jogan & mi primera vez que escriba**

**Slash :$ no sean tan malos xDD **

Pov Logan

La fiesta del año era en donde exactamente me encontraba, que como llegue aquí? sencillo por la culpa de mi mejor amigo Carlos, el cual fue invitado por su no novio Kendall, sigo diciendo que como es posible que después de ya haberse besado y salir casi a diario no significa ser novio de alguien bueno en el caso de ellos, el punto es que Carlos me invito a mi y a "mi novia", al principio me negué pues solo mi amigo sabe como me pongo en las fiestas, no les voy a mentir; amo salir de parranda.

Flash-Black

Otro día completamente aburrido estoy pensando seriamente en ponerme a hacer algo, digo no es que me la pase echando la hueva todo el día en mi casa, Ja noten mi sarcasmo. Que podría hacer hoy? …..definitivamente nada de salir tengo tremenda hueva xD, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer, podría jugar un rato videojuegos, ver televisión o estar en Internet…escucho como tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pase-digo con voz lenta, se abre la puerta para ver a Carlos oh esto no es bueno, viene con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-quien te dejo pasar-me acuesto de nuevo en mi cama.

-Se te olvida que soy un hijo mas para tu mami-dice mientas se acuesta conmigo en la como con una risita, eso me hace enojar por lo que lo aviento fuera de la cama donde cayo al piso asiendo resonar el suelo de madera.

-Mi madre es solo mía!-escucho como maldice por lo bajo, ahora soy yo en de la risa, se levanta y se abalanza contra mi.

-Celos? Ponemos compartir-me guiña un ojo mientras me tiene agarrado de las manos para no golpearlo directamente a la cara.

-Quieres ser compartido? Entonces que tal si compartimos a Kenny-le doy mi mejor sonrisa se que con eso lo are enojar, se pone tenso y me suelta para luego darme un puñetazo en la cara, Mierda! Pongo mis manos en mi cara-eres un idiota!-.

-No! El es mío-se cruza de brazos y me fulmina con la mirada.

-Ni siquiera andan-digo con dificultad pues a un me sigue doliendo mi nariz, gracias a lo que sea no me salio sangre, Carlos si que es fuerte!

-Sabes que, no vine para esto-de nuevo en su rostro se forma la sonrisa con la que llego, de verdad esto no es bueno-hablando de Kendall dará una fiesta hoy en la noche, todos irán créeme será una gran fiesta y nos invito a los 2-me miro con ojos de suplica, arrg no quiero salir a ningún lado!

-No definitivamente no-me paro de mi cama y camino fuera de mi habitación a la cocina ya me dio hambre, escucho los paso de Carlos detrás de mi, una vez llegado a mi destino saco las cosas para hacerme un delicioso sándwich.

-Vamos Logan no seas así, te divertirás-gire mi vista para verlo con una ceja levantada-va a ver bebidas con alcohol de las que te gustan-inclino mi cabeza con el seño fruncido-que? Es la verdad-dice con una sonrisa inocente, ruedo los ojos y sigo concentrado para hacerme mi sándwich.

-No Carlos ya te dije, hoy no estoy de ánimos para salir, además si voy tú vas a estar con Kendall yo haría mal tercio y dudo mucho que me encuentre con personas que les hable-que buenas mentiras me echo cuando no quiero ir a ningún lado eh deberían darme alguna clase de premio.

-Hay por favor te conozco bien no digas tonterías-entre cierra los ojos-esta decidido paso por ti a las 9 te pones guapo-me volteo lo observo con una mirada molesta el sigue con su estupida sonrisa de victoria en la cara, estaba a punto de objetar cuando entra mi madre a la cocina.

-Hola Carlos-el muy cínico se acerca a MI mama y la besa en la mejilla.

-Hola mami-dice con una sonrisa "tierna" cual si es para burlarse de mi, MI mama solo ríe.

-Logie te habla Alice por teléfono, adiós Carlitos-me dejo a mí el teléfono, en eso Carlitos ¬¬ me quita el teléfono.

-Hola Alice, si habla Carlos-trato de quitarle el teléfono-no es que esta ocupando-no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice-si me dijo que contestara por el, no va a poner saldrá conmigo-lo suelto y suspiro de alivio al menos no tendré que soportarla hoy, Carlos me observa intrigado-pensándolo bien que tal si vienes con nosotros a la fiesta, pasamos por ti-ahora si ya valió ma****, me aventó el teléfono y salio corriendo de mi casa riéndose a todo lo que puede, no entiendo como puedo seguir siendo su amigo hay veces que siento la necesidad de ahorcarlo.

Fin Flash-Black

Pero no podía ser peor verdad? Digo ir a una fiesta donde máximo conoces a 10 personas no es algo grato y peor a un venir con "mi novia" si las comillas de nuevo, por que? Bueno por que no es nada mío, solo es para pasar el rato ella bien lo sabe pero no deja de atosigarme! Como decía es a un mas peor venir con ella quejándose solo de puras idioteces, Carlos bien sabia que ya no quería nada con ella y bueno es muy bastardo la invita! Pero esto no se quedara así me encargare de que me las pague, y no es lo único que me debe a un tengo que vengarme del puñetazo de esta tarde, bien aquí vamos de nuevo empecemos con una cerveza tal vez con eso me apacigüe de Alice.

La música esta a todo lo que da es imposible poder hablar con alguien que no sea gritando pero que importa, varios chicos y chicas se encuentran bailando en medio de la pista, otros en las mesas bebiendo, las parejas casi tragándose y eso que solo lleva como 2 horas la fiesta, Bla bla bla bla es lo único que puedo escuchar de lo que sale de la boca de Alice, es enserio? esta me las paga caro mi gran amigo, ya voy por la 6° cerveza y no me esta ayudando mucho y no encuentro a Carlos, no es como pretendía pasar así mi viernes por la noche…..

-Me estas poniendo atención!-grita sobre el ruido Alice, la volteo a ver tiene una mirada molesta.

-No la verdad no!-digo ya mas fastidiado que nada, ya no la soportare ni un minuto mas, si me dieran entre darme un balazo en la cabeza o seguir un minuto mas con ella prefiero la primera opción es que ella es la chica mas desesperante que eh conocido.

-Hay sabes que me largo de aquí!-Oh Si! Vamos camina, corre, vuela si quieres pero hazlo!

-En la esquina pasan taxis!-ella me mira a un mas molesta, patea el suelo antes de irse y perderse entre la gente, ahora si las cosas están un poco mejor, si esto tenia que hacer desde hace tiempo por que no lo hice antes?

A lo lejos puedo ver como Kendall se acerca con Carlos a donde estamos, pero no vienen solo ellos 2, a lado de mi amigo viene un chico unos cuantos centímetros mas grande que el rubio, complexión de buen cuerpo se ve que hace ejercicio ni muy musculoso pero tampoco flacucho esta perfecto así, cabello castaño corto, guapo muy guapo, se preguntaran que te ocurre si estabas con una chica muy sexy aunque desesperante, pues soy bisexual, cuando están lo suficiente cerca puedo ver su cara, tiene una cara muy fina, nariz perfecta, cejas delgadas, una sonrisa hermosa se le notan muy poco unos pequeños hoyuelos cuando sonríe, unos labios wuaoo! Sacudo mi cabeza mejor le tomo a lo que queda de mi cerveza, finjo que no los veo.

-Logan!-escucho como gritan mi nombre, volteo es Carlos que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, unos segundos después llegan el rubio y el castaño.

-Donde diablos te has metido?!-le pregunto tratando de olvidar al sexy chico que esta parado casi frente a mi.

-Estaba con Kendall-se sonroja un poco-y James-dice mientras señala al chico mas alto, yo lo volteo a ver y lo miro a los ojos…que ojos! Son de un color hazel muy bonitos y grandes con unas largas pestañas.

-Bueno mientras tu ligabas, yo tuve que soportar durante casi 3 horas a Alice sabes lo que es eso…..!-.

-No es mi culpa!-lo miro desafiante-esta bien, esta bien si es mía….por cierto donde esta ella-.

-Se fue-es lo único que digo sin detalles.

Pov James

Bien a un falta unas horas para la fiesta que daremos Kendall y yo pero no hemos comprado nada y mucho menos hemos arreglado mi casa, gracias a dios mis papa se fueron desde hoy y no regresan hasta el lunes por la mañana, en fin de esto es que Kendall se le declare a Carlos, como es posible que a un no sean novios después de todo lo que han pasado, citas, besos, momentos a solas, ruedo los ojos que tontos son, Carlos se ha convertido en un gran amigo para mi, es un chico dulce, simpático, carismático, gracioso, divertido y lo que Kendo necesita alguien **ORDENADO** y **RESPONSABLE** adjetivos que no van con el.

En fin invitamos a mucha gente que conocemos, claro además de los colados y los acompañantes pero así son todas las fiestas, a parte necesito divertirme ase tiempo que no lo hago y que mejor hoy en un viernes sin padres eso no sucede muy amenudo, quien quita y me consigo una chica o chico para terminar bien la noche si, si soy bi, Kendall quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Carlos pero sabe que ira su mejor amigo con el y si va solo no podrá estar a solas con Carlos por lo que quiere que yo este con el espero que sea guapo, una vez terminar de arreglar las cosas y la casa, subo a mi habitación para bañarme, tumo una ducha relajante pasar luego salir y poner vestirme, creo que me tomo mas de la cuenta pues cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación puedo ver a mucha gente demasiada diría yo.

-James!-doy vuelta cuando escucho a Kendall gritarme por sobre la música-al fin te encuentro! Ya llego!-se le asoma una enorme sonrisa en sus labios se a quien se refiere.

-Donde esta?!-me señala con su cabeza que mire hacia abajo donde veo a Carlos buscando algo o mas bien a alguien con la mirada, jalo a Kendall así abajo tratando de pasar entre la multitud, hasta que por fin estamos detrás de Carlos, le hago señas de que le hable pero el niega con la cabeza, ruedo los ojos y lo empujo asiendo que choque con el latino.

-Ten mas…..Kendall!-al principio parece enojado cuando mire quien es casi se le abalanza a mi amigo.

-Hola Carlos!-si es un pésimo momento para hablar.

-Hola James!-al fin se percata de mi presencia xD

-Hola-le sonrío nos llevamos muy bien tanto que hasta podría decirse que somos como hermanos.

-Viniste solo?!-Carlos niega con la cabeza y señala una esquina donde esta una chica atractiva, rubia amm si eso es todo lo que puedo ver de ella pues a lado de ella esta un chico de pelo azabache, tez blanca, algo bajo no tanto como Carlos, un increíble cuerpo se le nota con ese pantalón tan pegado que tiene y su camisa abierta de los 3 primero botones, es muy muy guapo pero tiene una cara de fastidio, bueno si viene con aquella chica que mala suerte para mi.

-Quien es el?!-pregunto intrigado.

-Es Logan mi mejor amigo del que te hable recuerdas?!-le asiento mirando ahora en dirección a Carlos-si!-Kendall y yo lo volteamos a ver-oh es que al fin se deshizo de Alice la chica con la que estaba ninguno de las 2 la soportaba, vamos!-camine junto a ellos no muy convencido, una vez que estuvimos lo suficiente cerca pode verlo mejor, dios que chico! Tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolate!

-Logan!-Carlos grita el nombre del azabache que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi.

-Donde diablos te has metido?!-le pregunta tratando obviamente enojado.

-Estaba con Kendall-se sonroja un poco-y James-dice mientras me señala, nos observamos por unos segundos al dios! Moriré en este momento.

-Bueno mientras tu ligabas, yo tuve que soportar durante casi 3 horas a Alice sabes lo que es eso…..!-.

-No es mi culpa!-lo mira desafiante-esta bien, esta bien si es mía….por cierto donde esta ella-.

-Se fue-es lo único que dice, los 4 nos quedamos callados sin decir nada claramente es un momento incomodo Logan y yo solo nos observamos una sonrisa aparece es sus labios y que sonrisa! Con 2 hoyuelos! Le regreso la sonrisa creo que no se si sea mi imaginación pero estamos coqueteando.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos que la pasen bien!-dice Kendall tomando a Carlos de la mano y arrastrándolo lejos.

-Quieres una?-me señala una cerveza le asiento con la cabeza, la destapa y me la da.

-Gracias-.

-Hace cuanto que tu y Kendall son amigos-.

-Desde que teníamos 3-.

-Si que llevan tiempo de conocerse-.

-Si digamos que si, no es nada fácil lidiar con Kendall-.

-Dímelo a mí con Carlos, ese enano a meses me saca de mis casillas-los 2 reímos bueno parece que nos llevaremos bien.

**3 Horas Después**

Creo que el alcohol ya estaba asiendo de las suyas ya casi no me encontraba en mis 5 sentidos, Logan no estaba mejor que yo, pero bueno este chico si que me sorprende eh no me esperaba tantas cosas de el.

-Entonces James tienes novia o novio?-se acerca un poco mas a mi poniéndome algo nervioso.

-No y tu?-trato de que mi voz no suene con nervios.

-No-se acerca un poco mas a mi, tanto que me acorrala chocando con la puerta de mi habitación, no puedo dejar que esta situación la maneje el, en un rápido movimiento cambio lugares, el pegado a la puerta y yo casi pegando nuestros cuerpos, estoy tan cerca de sus labios que puedo sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, el se muerde el labio, pronto comienzo a sentirme excitado.

-Que bueno-digo pegando mis labios a los suyo….tal vez no sea noche tan mala….

* * *

**Bueno se aceptan sugerencias, malos comentarios lo que sea**

**dejen Reviews, favoritos si le gusto C:**

**-Cinthya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wui! lo hice e.e xDD fue difícil muy difícil!**

**aquí**** el resultado no se si sea muy pervertido o casas ****así**

**ya mejor los dejo leer XDD **

Narrare yo xD

Al unir el castaño sus delgados labios con los del pálido una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos, los movimientos eran salvajes y desesperados, el sabor de los labios de James hizo que Logan quisiera probar mas de ellos, paso su lengua por el labios inferior del mas alto pidiendo acceso para poder explorar mas a fondo al castaño, quien no dudo un segundo en abrir su boca dando paso a la lengua de Logan, los 2 peleando por el dominio, ninguno se iba a dar por vencido tal fácilmente estaba claro.

James tenia sus manos en las caderas de Logan quien por su parte tenia sus manos bien enredadas en el cabellos suave de este, el beso se iba subiendo a un mas de tono, el alto tomo mas fuerte las caderas del pálido lo pego a su cuerpo asiendo que sus pequeñas erecciones se rozaran la una con la otra, lo que provoco que James gimiera en el beso, por parte del pálido aprovecho esto para poder reconocer la boca del mas alto quien volvió a gemir cuando sintió la lengua de Logan invadir su boca, el mas bajo quito una de sus manos del cabello del castaño para poner llevarla al picaporte de la puerta en la que estaban recargados, una vez que la abrió se separo de James para sonreírle pícaramente y jalarlo de la camisa asía adentro de la habitación, cerrando con seguro cuando James entro con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora fue turno de Logan de pegar al mas alto a la pared, con una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a unir sus labios recorriendo sus dedos por sobre la erección a un vestida de James, rompiendo el beso el castaño dejo salir un gran gemido, el pálido tomo esta oportunidad para quitarle la camisa al mas alto sin siquiera desabrochar los botones, al ver su bien marcado abdomen y pecho hizo que el pálido se quedara con la boca abierta, James sonrío ampliamente al ver la cara de Logan, saliendo de su trance el pálido se abalanzo cual bestia sobre su presa, mordiendo fuertemente el labio del mas alto sacándole sangre que rápidamente fue lamida por la boca del pálido , lo cual excito a un mas al alto quien pego a Logan a su cuerpo volviendo a rosar sus erecciones era un vaivén, moviendo las caderas para presionar a un mas fuerte y rápido, James le quito la chaqueta a Logan para luego quitarle la playera dejando ver su increíble bien trabajado cuerpo, volviendo a pegar a Logan contra la pared en un fuerte golpe que ninguno opto por hacerle caso, el alto separo los labios del pálido para bajar por su mandíbula y de hay a su cuello donde procedió a lamer, chupar, morder, dejando marcas notorias por todo el cuello de Logan.

-Ja…james-dijo en forma de un gemido, arañando su espalda para bajar y apretar ese lindo trasero, el alto bajo por su pecho llegando a sus pezones donde tomo uno con su boca para morderlo y luego chuparlo, con una de sus manos mantenía a Logan quieto, quien no solo se retorcía y decía cosas sin sentido si no que también quería darle vuelta al mas alto y poner manejarlo a su antojo, con su otra mano pellizca y estimara su otro pezón.

Con algo de esfuerzos el pálido logro poderle dar vuelta al mas alto sin perder mas tiempo bajo sus manos por su pecho sonriendo cuando sintió que sus músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos, llegando a sus pantalones desabrocho rápidamente el cinturón arrojándolo a algún lado de la habitación, procediendo al botón y luego a su cremallera, James rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando solo en unos boxers muy pegados de color rojo solo esto sirvió para hacer mas notoria la erección del alto, antes de que el pálido puniera hacer algo mas el alto arranco con desespero los pantalones del pequeño, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que el, los 2 se volvieron a besar con salvajismo y desesperación como si no hubiese mañana, se daban vueltas entre si pegándose a la pared el uno contra el otro tratando de ganar el dominio de la situación, besos tras besos, mordidas, chupetones por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cama sin despegar los labios, donde no fue mejor dando vueltas tras vuelta tratando de uno quedar encima del otro, gracias a dios no se habían caído pero como estaban no les hubiera importado.

En un movimiento rápido Logan logra subirse sobre James a horcadas sobre el moviendo ligeramente sus caderas provocando que James soltara un gran gemido asiendo esto un par de veces, disfrutando de cómo el chico alto se retorcía como gusano debajo de el y gimiendo su nombre, Logan decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, tomando las orillas de sus boxers del castaño los bajo dejando al fin libre su dolorosa erección, era grande y gruesa, mordiéndose el labio la tomo con una mano para liego bajar su cabeza a la altura del amiguito de James, besando la punta hizo que el castaño se quedara sin aliento cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento, el pálido comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta con rapidez casi viniéndose el cuando escucho al castaño gemir su nombre, sintiendo que estaba a punto de venirse el castaño levanto a Logan poniéndolo a su altura, comenzaron a besarse, mientras el mas alto le quito la ultima prenda al pálido, dándole la vuelta a Logan, James intento entrar en el en una sola embestida pero fue impedido por el pálido.

-Ni creas que lo harás tu-dijo mientras podía sus manos en el fuerte pecho de James.

-Bueno yo no voy a dejar que lo hagas tu-murmuro cerca de los labios del pálido mientras que con sus dedos recorría todo su cuerpo hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-Entonces esto quedara aquí-susurro cerrando los ojos, es lo menos que quería Logan pero no se rendiría tan rápidamente.

-Estas seguro de que quieres eso?-el castaño tomo entre sus manos la gran erección de Logan, bajando su mano lentamente para luego subirla pasando su dedo por la cabeza.

-….mmmm s..si-Logan estaba perdido entre el deseo y el placer pero era mas necio que nadie.

-Seguro?-sonrío con arrogancia mientras aumentado sus movimientos de su mano.

-Si!-trato de sonar seguro lo cual no funciono ya que salio como un gran grito de placer, a sabiendas de que el chico no se dejaría el castaño opto por algo mejor, mientas seguía complaciendo al chico acerco su mano libre a su muro cerca de su cama, de esta saco un cinturón, tan perdido estaba el pálido que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño amarro sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, cuando Logan sintió que quitaba su mano se quejo pero rápidamente se callo pues sintió una caliente boca engullir su amiguito.

-Quiero que ruegues Logie-rápidamente el pálido se dio cuenta de lo que traba James, quería volverlo loco y que rogara por hacerlo suyo oh no eso no iba a pasar, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada ya que se dio cuenta de que tenia las manos amarradas, una chupada extremadamente fuerte hizo que soltar un grutal grito, James estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Suéltame!...No!... Espera no hagas eso….. aaah!... James!-con lo ultimo estaba a punto de venirse ante esto James se dio cuenta así que se separo de Logan era el momento de rogar-por que te detienes?!-.

-Sabes bien por que Logie-se cernió sobre el juntando sus amiguitos, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo inimaginable volviendo locos a los 2, mas a Logan el cual ya estaba a punto de desesperarse quería tomar a James darle vuelta y cabalgarlo, tocar su trasero, tomar su pene entre sus manos y volverlo loco solo que no podía, lloriqueaba mientras el castaño lo tortura con esos movimientos, lamia y mordía su cuello.

-Por favor James!…..hasme tuyo, te quiero dentro de mi…..-decía entre gemidos con la voz ronca y tono desesperado bien había ganado, James sonrío pero no dejo de torturar a Logan, de verdad que si el cinturón no se rompía lo que se rompería seria la cabecera de la cama, jalaba con tantas fuerzas que la madera se escuchaba como tronaba-James!-hasta que por fin el castaño se apiado, presiono su grande sobre la entrada para luego entrar en una sola embestida sacándole un fuerte grito al pálido, casi sacándosela por completo volvió a entrar mas fuerte y rápido que la anterior soltando un increíble gemido si no fuera por la música de la fiesta hasta china los podrían escuchar.

-Por favor suéltame!-pedía a gritos el pálido, el castaño en vez de hacer eso aumento sus embestidas tanto que la cama chocaba contra la pared, Logan no aguanto mas con un fuerte jalon logro liberar su mano derecha rápidamente safo la izquierda sin que James se diera cuenta quien tenia los ojos y la cara contraída por el placer, sin perder tiempo Logan araño fuertemente la espalda de James quien esto lo provoco mas, luego bajo hasta su trasero, dándole la vuelta a hora si pudo estar arriba pero sin dejar salir a James de el, comenzó a saltar de arriba a bajo metiéndose mas profundo el amiguito de James, el castaño tomo al pálido por las caderas para ayudarlo, sabia que había encontrado el punto que hacia a Logan ir mas rápido cuando soltó un gemido a un mas fuerte que el de el.

-De nuevo a James!-después de un par de estancadas en ese punto Logan se vino sobre el abdomen de el y de James sin dejar de cabalgarlo para prolongar su orgasmo, esto causo que Logan apretara a un mas sobre el amiguito de James quien se vino unos segundos después dentro del pálido, cansados se acostaron en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-La próxima vez seré yo quien lo haga-dice Logan con voz cansada, recostando su cabeza en el pecho sudoroso de James.

-La próxima vez?-dijo con ilusión.

-Claro!-dice con una sonrisa sexy para después fundirse en un beso lleno de pasión, deseo, lujuria y amor..?

Pero eso no importaba por que después de todo si pudieran regresar el pasado lo harían de nuevo!

* * *

**Les gusto? lo odiaron? me pase? falto algo?**

**Kenrusherboy trate de poder hacer lo que me dijiste por chat XDD**

**pero claramente no pude hacerlo xDD **

**Ya saben si les gusto dejen Reviews y favorito**

**-Cinthya **


End file.
